Ace au Pays des (presque) Merveilles
by Pyrolouve
Summary: "Le meilleur moyen de réaliser l'impossible est de croire que c'est possible" - Le Chapelier Fou, Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Quand Ace se retrouve plongé malgré lui dans un monde où le rationnel laisse la place au merveilleux, il est loin de se douter que l'aventure qui l'attend va être la plus folle de sa vie... À se demander s'il n'a pas perdu la tête.
1. Hallucination ?

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! *s'attend à des acclamations de foule* ... *grand silence* ... Pfff ! -_-**

 **Bref, comme prévu, je démarre une nouvelle fic ! Elle ne comptera sûrement pas plus d'une quinzaine de chapitres, mais je tenais depuis un moment à l'écrire. _Basée_ sur les films  Alice au Pays des Merveilles de Walt Disney (un peu), et de Tim Burton (beaucoup). Je précise que je n'ai pas lu le livre original de Lewis Caroll, à partir duquel ces films ont été adaptés, et donc je parle ici en blasphématrice totale ! Oui, c'est une honte, et oui, je compte le lire un jour ! ... Sans doute x)  
**

 **Une adaptation de ce conte, donc... À la sauce One Piece, avec des personnages et un langage remaniés en conséquence. Du M, donc, pour les mots fleuris qui composent ce textes, entre autres.**

 **Je publie cette fic pour l'anniversaire d'Harlem, et elle lui sera entièrement dédiée ! Depuis le temps que je lui promet de l'écrire, voilà qui est fait ! Enfin... le premier chapitre, en tout cas x) Pour toi, donc, ma belle, qui a bien besoin de te détendre après tout ce que tu as vécu récemment ! J'espère que tu aimeras.**

 **Oh, et euh... Je précise que Sanji et Zoro gardent le physique qu'ils ont à la base dans One Piece, hein ? Pas déconner.  
Et... J'suis désolée pour Marco. Vraiment XD**

 **Bref, j'arrête de vous embêter, donc, et... Bonne lecture !**

 **Bisous cramés !**

 **Pyro**

 _J'ai appelé Lewis Caroll, Tim Burton et Walt Disney (comment ça y en a qui sont morts ? C'est un détail !) et aucun n'a voulut me donner les droits d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Du coup, j'ai essayé chez Oda, pour One Piece... Ben y veut pas non plus..._

* * *

-Brighton, demeure des Portgas, petit salon-

-En 1640, la bourgeoisie londonienne se soulève et contraint le roi à s'enfuir. Puis, en 1642, la guerre civile oppose les partisans du monarque et ceux du Parlement qui...

 _Putain, j'me fais chier..._

Nonchalamment assis sur une chaise, en face de Crocus, son précepteur, le jeune Portgas D. Ace s'efforçait de ne pas laisser le sommeil l'envahir alors que son instructeur récitait la leçon du jour. Il est vrai qu'à vingt ans, les cours d'histoire ne l'intéressaient plus. Cela dit, pas sûr qu'ils l'aient intéressé un jour...

-Ace ! Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me répéter ce que je viens de te dire ?

Le jeune homme soupira.

-J'peux pas.

-Sois un peu plus attentif !

-Laissez tomber, t'façon, j'ai arrêté de suivre au générique.

-Ton père m'a chargé de te faire rattraper le retard que tu as amassé ces deux dernières années pour faire de toi un avocat parfait ! Alors tu seras prié de bien vouloir m'écouter !

-Pfff... J'peux pas aller dehors plutôt ?

-Hors de question !

-Grrrmmbl...

Ace jeta un regard dépité vers la fenêtre non loin de lui, alors que son professeur reprenait son cours. Pour passer le temps, il détailla pour la énième fois la pièce dans laquelle il était, et qu'il connaissait par cœur, attardant son regard sur les nombreux portraits qui en ornaient l'un des murs.

Les Portgas étaient membre d'une ancienne et riche famille anglaise. Propriétaires d'une grande compagnie de navigation et de beaucoup de terres, ils occupaient une place de choix dans la société. Roger, le père d'Ace, traitait avec les plus hauts commerçants et chefs d'entreprise pour leur faire traverser les mers, et avait eu l'honneur d'accueillir la Reine plus d'une fois à bord d'un de ses navires. Son oncle, Edward Newgate, avait quant à lui ses entrées au gouvernement et était en passe de devenir Premier Ministre.

La mère d'Ace était morte en couches, et il n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle. Son père en avait été tellement abattu qu'il avait brûlé ou détruit toutes les représentations qu'il avait d'elle, et qu'il refusait d'en parler. Il s'occupait d'Ace avec douceur et amour, mais était souvent absent à cause de ses obligations. Le jeune homme se rappelait encore des fois, quand il était petit et qu'il faisait des cauchemars, où son père venait le rassurer. Il le revoyait s'agenouiller pour regarder sous le lit, et en chasser le monstre qui y était tapis. Ensuite, il embrassait son front, et restait assis à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme à nouveau.

Ces moments privilégiés s'étaient fait de plus en plus rares, à mesure qu'Ace grandissait, et si Roger restait un père aimant, il devenait aussi un père absent. Il nourrissait de grands espoirs pour son fils, et faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour assurer son avenir... Au mépris parfois du présent.

Ace soupira, avala une gorgée de la canette de soda posée près de lui, et laissa son regard dériver pour s'arrêter une nouvelle fois sur la fenêtre. Il détailla avec envie l'immense jardin qui bordait le manoir dans lequel il habitait, songeant avec un grognement intérieur qu'il en avait encore pour au moins deux heures de cours. Il faisait beau, c'était l'été, et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'aller se perdre dans les bois privés de son père, pas de rester assis à un bureau.

Une silhouette passa soudain devant la fenêtre, et il sursauta, s'attirant un regard noir de son précepteur.

-Ace ! Ça suffit, maintenant ! Plus tu rêvasses, plus tu perds du tem-...

-Vous avez vu ? l'interrompit-il. Il y a quelqu'un dehors !

-Sûrement le jardinier, fit Crocus en haussant les épaules. Reconcentre-toi, je te prie.

-Nan, c'était pas Ussop, il était bien trop petit pour ça. Faut qu'j'aille voir.

-Ace, reste assis, s'il te plaît. Non... ACE ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

Mais Ace ne l'écoutait déjà plus, trop curieux pour pouvoir se retenir. Il attrapa son chapeau, se précipita dans le couloir, traversa le grand hall d'entrée, et ouvrit la grande porte à la volée pour courir au-dehors. Il longea le mur de pierres blanches pour retrouver la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'office dans laquelle il travaillait, et avança prudemment. Il était curieux, mais pas stupide, la silhouette pouvait très bien être celle d'un voleur. Cela dit, pourquoi un voleur agirait-il en plein jour ?

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son portable. Bon, il avait une heure devant lui avant que son père ne rentre et ne le voie en train de s'amuser dehors plutôt qu'en train de réviser ses leçons. Il avait intérêt à faire vite s'il ne voulait pas être consigné dans sa chambre pour le repas... Il pressa le pas, et arriva enfin sous la fenêtre en question.

Personne. Rien de suspect dans les fleurs qui bordaient la grande paroi vitrée, rien si ce n'étaient des empreintes de pas, imprimées dans la terre meuble. Il s'accroupit pour les observer de plus près. _Wow... 'sont chelous ces traces... On dirait des pattes de lapin... Sauf que la bestiole doit mesurer un mètre soixante et peser cinquante kilos, parce que la vache, elles sont grosses !_

Les empreintes s'éloignaient vers la forêt, et il hésita un bref instant, avant de faire demi-tour. Il rentra à l'intérieur du manoir, monta quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à sa chambre, et attrapa un sac, dans lequel il fourra un appareil photo, un carnet, un stylo, et son portable. Il hésita un instant, avant d'y ajouter son couteau de poche et son briquet, puis il descendit dans la cuisine, piqua de quoi se faire un en-cas décent, et retourna dehors. Il retrouva bien vite les empreintes, et les suivit jusque dans les bois tout proches, attentif à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il dépassa les premiers arbres. Il n'y avait pas un bruit aucun oiseau ne chantait, le vent n'agitait même pas les feuilles. Le temps semblait figé.

-T'en as mis du temps pour venir ! clama une voix derrière lui. C'est malin, on est en retard, maintenant !

Ace fit volte-face, et écarquilla les yeux, son cri de surprise se coinçant dans sa gorge. Il cligna des paupières une fois, deux fois, avant de se frotter les yeux avec ses poings. Il alla même jusqu'à se pincer une bonne demi-douzaine de fois pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Un jeune homme, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans, se tenait devant lui, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Les cheveux noirs ébouriffés, une étrange cicatrice sous l'un de ses grands yeux noirs, il portait une chemise rouge sans manches, un bermuda en jean et des tongs toutes simples. Tout ceci _aurait pu_ paraître normal, si un dernier _détail_ n'avait pas retenu l'attention d'Ace.

 _Je rêve... Ou il a des oreilles de lapins qui lui sortent de la tête ?!_

-...

-Oh... Tu m'écoutes ? Faudrait vraiment qu'on y aille, j'vais me faire engueuler, moi, après, si on est pas à l'heure.

-... Aller... Où ça ? parvint à balbutier Ace, les yeux toujours fixés sur les deux grandes oreilles blanches qui s'agitaient au dessus du crâne de son interlocuteur.

-Ben au Terrier, tiens !

-...

Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à parler. Il n'avait même pas écouté ce que le garçon... Le lapin... Le truc, venait de lui dire. Il songea brièvement à la canette de soda qu'il avait avalé pendant son cours, avant de se retrouver dans cette situation, et se promit de la vider dans l'évier dès qu'il serait rentré. Et de ne plus jamais toucher à cette marque.

Le... truc avança vers lui, la mine soucieuse, et claqua des doigts devant son visage. Ace secoua la tête et réussit à détourner son attention des longues oreilles pour le fixer dans les yeux.

-Hey... Ça va ? T'es tout pâle, s'inquiéta la créature.

-... T'as des oreilles de lapin, fit Ace, la voix atone.

-Euh... Ben ouais, j'suis le Lapin Blanc, quoi.

-... Tu permets ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Ace leva la main, attrapa l'une des oreilles, et tira dessus. Elles étaient peut-être fausse, après tout, et ses potes étaient cachés derrière un arbre avec une caméra. _Ouais, c'est sûrement ça_ , se rassura-t-il.

-WAAAAÏÏÏE ! Nan mais ça va pas la tête ?! C'est super sensible, t'es complètement malade ! brama l'adolescent devant lui en se dégageant vivement, frottant son oreille endolorie.

-... Désolé, c'est juste que... Merde alors... Personne voudra me croire, dans la bande...

-Bon écoute, on a pas toute la journée, et j'dois pas trop traîner dans c'monde, sinon j'vais mal finir. Alors tu viens s'te plaît, parce qu'on a pas mal de boulot qui nous attend.

Sur ce, le Lapin Blanc fit demi-tour et s'enfonça plus avant dans la forêt. Ace écarquilla une nouvelle fois les yeux en notant la queue touffue blanche qui dépassait du bermuda en jean, et remarqua ensuite les traces de pas que laissait le garçon derrière lui. C'était bien des empreintes de lapin, même s'il avait des pieds normaux. _C'est quoi ce délire... ?_ Il hésita un instant, avant de laisser sa curiosité l'emporter et de suivre la créature à pas prudents.

Ils marchèrent un moment sans rien se dire, le silence seulement troublé par le craquement des feuilles sous leurs pieds et les fredonnements discrets du garçon devant lui. _Bon sang, j'suis en train de faire quoi, là ? Si mon père entend parler de ça, j'vais prendre cher..._ Il frotta machinalement sa main sur sa joue en grimaçant, avant de secouer la tête pour se débarrasser de cette idée. _Et puis... C'est qui ce type d'abord ?_

-Euh... Excuse moi ? tenta-t-il, pas très certain de la façon dont il fallait s'adresser à la créature.

-Yep ? fit le lapin en se retournant, continuant de progresser à reculons.

-Tu m'as pas dit comment tu t'appelais.

-Heiiin ? T'es sûr ? Bon, bah moi, c'est Luffy ! Luffy Mc. Twist !

-... C'est pas un nom un peu bizarre pour un lapin ? fit Ace, pas très certain de savoir quoi dire.

-Tu trouves ? J'y ai jamais vraiment pensé !

Luffy éclata de rire et reprit sa marche dans la forêt, sifflotant joyeusement, sous le regard médusé du jeune homme. Le lapin s'immobilisa un bref instant pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre, attachée à son poignet, et grimaça.

-Merde ! Faut qu'on s'magne ! Grouille-toi, Ace !

-Quoi ? Mais... Eh attends ! Comment tu connais mon nom ?!

Son cri se perdit entre les troncs, le garçon avait déjà détalé. En soupirant, il suivit les traces de pas qu'il avait laissé, le nez baissé vers le sol. _Dans quoi j'suis en train de m'embarquer, sérieux ?_

Les empreintes le conduisirent au pied d'un chêne immense, au tronc si large qu'il était sûr que trois hommes ne pourraient pas en faire le tour. Sa ramure s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres, et ses racines noueuses sortaient du sol. C'était un arbre plus que centenaire, et la seule fois où il en avait vu des comme ça, c'était en dessin, dans les animés japonais qu'il affectionnait. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait marché dans ces bois des heures durant, il en connaissait chaque chemin, et pourtant... il n'avait jamais vu cet arbre, il en était sûr. Il posa la main sur l'écorce, et la retira aussitôt en sursautant. Le bois était chaud !

-Qu'est-ce que... ?

-C'est l'Arbre Passeur, fit la voix de Luffy dans son dos.

Ace tourna la tête et haussa un sourcil en direction de l'adolescent, qui souriait toujours. Ses oreilles blanches s'agitèrent, et il s'approcha du tronc pour poser sa main dessus avec précaution, avant de fermer les yeux. Son sourire s'agrandit et il eut un léger rire.

-Le Terrier est juste en dessous, reprit-il en se reculant.

-Tu m'expliques deux minutes c'qui s'passe ?

-L'Arbre Passeur est vivant. C'est lui qui décide si oui ou non t'as le droit d'entrer dans le Terrier. 'Suffit de poser sa main dessus et d'attendre. Il te dira s'il t'accepte ou pas.

-... Il me _dira_? Un arbre vivant ? … T'es sûr que tu t'sens bien, mec ?

-T'as qu'à essayer, tu verras bien !

Luffy recula d'un pas, et Ace lui jeta un regard sceptique. Après avoir rencontré un hybride mi-homme mi-lapin, voilà qu'il se retrouvait à devoir taper la discute à un arbre vivant ! Il secoua la tête. _Ouais, y avait un truc pas net dans ma canette tout à l'heure, et j'suis en train d'halluciner sévère. Ça peut être que ça._ En ayant la sensation d'être parfaitement ridicule, il posa la main sur l'écorce à nouveau, à l'endroit où le lapin avait placé la sienne, et ferma les yeux.

- _QUI ES-TU ?_

-Waaaahh ! C'est quoi ça ?! hurla Ace en retirant précipitamment ses doigts.

Les mots avaient résonné dans sa tête, d'une voix si profonde et si forte qu'elle ne pouvait être assimilée à une voix humaine. Il regarda la paume de sa main, puis le grand chêne, puis sa main, encore et encore. _J'deviens dingue..._

-C'est lui, rigola Luffy derrière lui. J't'avais dit qu'il était vivant ! Tu devrais lui répondre, il est super à ch'val sur la politesse !

-... Tu t'fous d'moi ? fit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

-Nan, j'te jure ! Un jour il a bloqué Zoro pendant des heures dans ton monde, parce qu'il avait oublié de dire « s'il vous plaît ».

-...

Ace se pinça une énième fois pour être vraiment certain de chez certain qu'il ne rêvait pas, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'Arbre Passeur. Il se gratta la tête, indécis. _… Boarf, après tout, si c'est une hallu, j'risque rien... Alors autant aller jusqu'au bout._ Il posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur le tronc gigantesque et attendit. La voix résonna encore dans son esprit, et il grimaça. La vache, il était sûr de récolter un mal de crâne du tonnerre, si l'arbre ne baissait pas le volume.

- _POUR QUE LUFFY T'AIT AMENÉ ICI, JE TE PENSAIS PLUS COURAGEUX._

Le jeune homme en resta bouche bée. _Mais elle se fout d'moi c'te grosse souche ! V'là que j'me fait charrier par un arbre, maintenant !_

 _-LA GROSSE SOUCHE POURRAIT BIEN TE FAIRE RAVALER TON INSOLENCE, JEUNE HOMME. ATTENTION À CE QUE TU PENSES._

 _-_ Euuuh... Désolé... Monsieur ? hésita Ace, pas vraiment certain de savoir comment s'adresser à l'immense végétal.

- _C'EST MIEUX. TU T'APPELLES ACE, N'EST-CE PAS ? COMME LUFFY T'ACCOMPAGNE, ET QU'IL A PAYÉ POUR DEUX, JE VAIS TE LAISSER PASSER. MAIS LA PROCHAINE FOIS, TU DEVRAS T'ACQUITTER TOI-MÊME DE TON DROIT DE PASSAGE._

-Ben... Merci ?

Il avait peine à croire qu'il était en train de parler ticket d'entrée avec un arbre. Le soda qu'il avait bu devait être dépassé depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pensé. L'Arbre Passeur ne se manifesta plus, et Ace comprit qu'il devait retirer sa main. Il recula d'un pas, se plaçant à côté de Luffy, qui lui souriait toujours autant.

-Regarde ! fit le lapin en lui désignant le sol. Il va nous laisser entrer dans le Terrier !

Les épaisses racines de l'Arbre s'écartèrent, dévoilant un trou assez large pour laisser passer deux hommes côtes à côtes. Ace s'approcha prudemment, et regarda à l'intérieur. Il ne vit rien, si ce n'était un long tunnel vertical, dont l'embouchure était trop profonde pour qu'il puisse la distinguer. Il pria intérieurement pour que son compagnon ne lui dise pas ce qu'il redoutait d'entendre.

-Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

-On saute ! clama Luffy en riant.

-T'es malade ou quoi ?! Il est hors de question que je saute ded-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !

Ses protestations se muèrent en cri d'horreur lorsque l'adolescent le poussa dans le vide, sourire aux lèvres, d'une simple pression de son index sur sa poitrine, avant de bondir à son tour la tête la première avec un cri de joie. Il dépassa Ace, qui essayait désespérément de se retenir à la paroi du tunnel en gesticulant dans tout les sens, et cria pour attirer son attention.

-TOI ! ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ ! hurla le jeune homme en pointant un doigt vengeur dans sa direction. SI J'M'EN SORS, J'TE TRANSFORME EN CIVET !

-Laisse-toi aller, tu risques rien ! s'exclama l'autre en tendant les bras devant lui comme un plongeur pour accélérer sa descente. Tu vas voir, c'est marrant ! On s'retrouve tout à l'heure !

-REVIENS ICI !

Mais le lapin était déjà hors de portée de voix, et il jura copieusement. _Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde !_ s'affola-t-il intérieurement en voyant l'embouchure du trou se dessiner peu à peu en dessous de lui. _Si c'est une illusion, ce s'rait bien que j'me réveille maintenant !_ Il regarda autour de lui, essayant de trouver une solution pour survivre, mais les murs de terre étaient tellement glissants qu'il lui était impossible de s'y raccrocher. Sous ses pieds, Luffy avait disparu. Comprenant que l'impact était inévitable, il ferma les yeux et se tendit dans l'attente du choc.

Choc qui n'arriva pas. Il s'arrêta brusquement en ayant la sensation d'être retenu par un harnais, et ouvrit les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'était immobilisé à l'horizontale, le visage à quelques centimètres du sol.

-Bordel de m-AÏE !

La force inconnue qui le retenait s'était soudainement évanouie, et son nez avait durement rencontré le sol. Pestant contre les chutes vertigineuses, les forces cosmiques qui se foutaient de lui et les lapins décérébrés, il se redressa et regarda autour de lui.

La pièce dans laquelle il avait atterrit était _au moins_ étrange. Elle était circulaire, avec un sol carrelé en damier noir et blanc, des murs pourpres, et un plafond identique au carrelage, auquel était accroché un immense lustre en or. Au milieu de la salle trônait une table en verre avec des pieds en fer forgé, et le long des murs étaient alignées six portes, de tailles diverses et variées.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ça quelque part... ? … Minute, il est où le lapin ?!

Il eut beau regarder partout, allant même jusqu'à passer sous la table, aucune trace de Luffy. Il grogna. _Ah bah forcément, quand on a b'soin de lui... Bon, j'peux pas rester ici cent-sept ans, alors..._ Il s'approcha de la porte qui lui paraissait à sa taille et colla son oreille contre le battant, attentif. Rien. Pas un bruit. Il fit de même avec quatre autres portes – dont une ridiculement grande – et obtint le même résultat. Restait la plus petite, tellement réduite qu'il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir y faire passer son orteil. Il se contorsionna sur le sol pour essayer de s'en rapprocher le plus possible, et tendit l'oreille. Cette fois, des voix se firent entendre.

-... Pas lui j'te dis ! s'énervait une voix grave. Bon sang, Luffy, on t'avais demandé Alice, pas _Ace_! Une fille, pas un mec ! Tu piges ?!

-Roooh, c'est bon... À deux lettres près... L'adresse correspondait, et en plus, il a l'air cool !

-Tu parles ! fit une troisième personne, un autre homme, quoique sa voix fut un peu moins basse. J'te jure que si ça finit mal, tu vas tâter d'ma semelle, Luffy Mc. Twist !

-Allons, messieurs, du calme, fit une quatrième voix, féminine cette fois. Ne jugeons pas avant de l'avoir vu à l'œuvre. Peut-être sera-t-il à la hauteur de la situation.

Les deux hommes inconnus grognèrent, mais se turent, et Ace assuma qu'il n'apprendrait rien de plus. Il tenta de faire jouer la minuscule poignée sans la briser, et se rendit rapidement compte que la porte était fermée. _Génial..._ En soupirant, il se redressa et se gratta la tête sous son chapeau. Bon, avant toute chose, il devait trouver le moyen de passer cette porte. Si Luffy y était arrivé, il devait bien y avoir un truc ! Il fouilla dans son sac, et fit lentement tourner son zippo entre ses doigts, considérant un moment l'idée de faire brûler la petite porte en bois, avant de la repousser en soupirant. Ça ne servirait à rien, il ne pourrait toujours pas la passer. Son regard accrocha la table en verre, et il s'approcha du meuble en haussant un sourcil. Il était certain que la minuscule clef argentée qui y était posée n'y était pas deux minutes plus tôt. Pas plus que la bouteille étiquetée remplie d'un liquide transparent.

 _-Drink me_ , lut-il à haute voix. Ouais, bien sûr. Comme si j'avais pas bu assez de conneries comme ça aujourd'hui.

Néanmoins, il fronça les sourcils. Encore une fois, une impression de déjà vu chatouillait son esprit, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de cette idée, fit glisser la petite clef d'argent dans sa paume, et s'empara de la bouteille avant de la déboucher.

-... _God save the Queen_ , marmonna-t-il avant d'en boire une gorgée.

Il reposa la bouteille sur la table, et haussa les épaules.

-Bof. Ça vaut pas un bon... Eeeehhh ! Y s'passe quoi, là ?!

La pièce autour de lui sembla s'agrandir lentement, les portes qui étaient à sa taille quelques minutes plus tôt devenaient gigantesque, et la petite table en verre lui paraissait maintenant aussi grande que _Big Ben._ Il ferma les yeux, prit de vertiges, et attendit que la sensation désagréable se dissipe, se raccrochant à la bretelle de son sac, passée sur son épaule.

Lorsque l'impression d'étourdissement eut disparu, il rouvrit les yeux et sursauta. Soit la pièce avait _réellement_ gagné en taille, soit c'était lui qui avait maintenant la taille d'un lilliputien rachitique. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez. _Je sais pas si je dois être émerveillé ou m'interroger sur mon état mental, sérieux..._ Il commençait à douter que ce soit une illusion. Tout était trop défini, trop réel pour que ça en soit une. Mais il n'arrivait pas non plus à croire que ce qu'il vivait était tangible, et concret. Il soupira et secoua la tête.

Point positif : ses vêtements et son sac avaient rétréci avec lui. Et la clef en argent lui paraissait de taille tout à fait normale, à présent. Bon... Et maintenant quoi ? Est-ce qu'il continuait à suivre sa curiosité, où est-ce qu'il appelait son père pour qu'il vienne le chercher ? Il grimaça à cette pensée.

-Oh ouais, brillante idée, Portgas ! s'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Et tu vas lui dire quoi, exactement ? « Salut P'pa, tu peux v'nir me chercher ? J'suis tombé dans un trou en suivant un homme-lapin, alors que j'étais censé être en cours ! Tu devrais trouver facilement, c'est juste en dessous d'un arbre gigantesque qui parle, dans une pièce géante avec une demi-douzaines de portes au mur ! » J'suis bon pour l'internat avec ça... Et la baffe de ma vie, aussi, avec un sermon sur les substances illicites, le manque de sommeil, et les mensonges éhontés !

Il grogna d'avance de douleur. Roger était loin de le battre, et il n'avait que très peu recours aux punitions physiques, mais les rares fois où ça arrivait, il était sûr qu'Ace s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. La dernière claque qu'il avait prise remontait au jour où il avait mit le feu au rideau de douche « pour voir si un truc en plastique pouvait cramer quand même ». Conclusion : oui, ça brûle. Et la main de son père sur sa joue aussi, elle brûle...

Il ricana à se souvenir, avant de revenir à l'instant présent. Il devait avouer qu'il appréhendait ce qu'il allait découvrir une fois le battant ouvert. _Allez, mon vieux, t'es un mec ou pas ?_ s'admonesta-t-il. _Alors avance ! C'est pas comme s'il pouvait t'arriver un truc encore plus dingue que c'qui t'es déjà tombé dessus ! Quoi, t'espère voir un cheval qui vole faire des galipettes devant ton nez ?_ Il ricana à cette idée complètement stupide, rajusta son bagage sur son épaule, et s'avança vers la porte en bois pour la déverrouiller. La poignée dorée joua facilement, et il poussa le battant, son cœur s'accélérant dans sa poitrine.

La première chose qui le frappa fut l'air frais qui lui balaya le visage. La deuxième fut l'odeur d'humus, de champignon et d'humidité qui lui imprégna les narines. La troisième fut le minuscule cheval à bascule ailé qui voletait devant ses yeux en hennissant gaiement.

-... VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ D'MA GUEULE ?! hurla-t-il, faisant peur à la créature, qui s'enfuit dans le ciel.

-J'vous avais dit qu'il était cool ! s'exclama une voix oh combien reconnaissable non loin de lui.

Ace prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, et se tourna lentement vers Luffy, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. Qui laissa place à la curiosité lorsqu'il avisa les personnes qui l'accompagnaient.

Un type étrange avec des cheveux verts, un peu plus grand que lui, et avec un air au moins aussi avenant qu'un gardien de prison. À sa droite, un autre homme, de même stature que le premier, avec des cheveux blonds qui ne laissaient entrevoir qu'un seul de ses yeux. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus, ce fut l'immense oiseau au plumage bleuté qui rajustait son veston, à leurs côtés, un oiseau qui était censé avoir disparu depuis des siècles. _Est-ce que c'est un dodo ?_

-Ace, j'te présente Tweedle-Sanji, Tweedle-Zoro, et Marco !

-Euh... B'jour.

-... J'maintiens qu'il a rien à foutre ici, grogna Zoro en croisant les bras. Tu t'es planté, Luffy, c'est pas le bon.

-Tais-toi, _Marimo_ , fit Sanji en levant les yeux au ciel. Quand on a le Q.I. d'une algue, on laisse réfléchir les autres.

-J'vais t'en coller une, Blondinette !

-J't'attend, la pelouse !

Ace écarquilla les yeux lorsque les deux hommes se sautèrent dessus pour se battre, sous le regard consterné du dodo... Si tant est qu'un dodo puisse avoir un regard consterné. L'oiseau secoua la tête et s'approcha du jeune homme à pas lents.

-Bienvenue, Ace. Je suis heureux que tu sois parmi nous aujourd'hui. Je suis Marco.

 _Bah v'là autre chose ! Un pigeon qui cause !_

-Tu dois être un peu désorienté, reprit Marco. Je peux le comprendre.

-Si par « un peu désorienté » vous entendez : « je comprends rien à c'qui s'passe, et je commence à me demander si j'suis pas complètement devenu fou à lier », alors oui, je suis _un peu_ désorienté, oui.

Un rire féminin se fit entendre dans le dos d'Ace et le jeune homme se retourna vivement, avant de rougir et de fermer aussitôt les yeux. La jeune femme qui avait attiré son attention était lovée au cœur d'un immense lys, et la seule chose qui masquait sa nudité était un long pétale violet irisé. Elle pouffa et fit un geste de la main pour que le pétale l'enveloppe à la manière d'une robe.

-Robin..., soupira Marco en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tout va bien, tu peux ouvrir les yeux, maintenant, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

-Mais c'est quoi votre problème à vous tous ? grogna le jeune homme. C'est quoi ce pays de malade mentaux ?

-Bah, c'est chez nous ! clama Luffy en le prenant familièrement par les épaules pour le tourner vers la forêt tropicale qui s'étendait devant eux, et qu'Ace avait à peine remarqué – trop préoccupé par les étranges personnages qui l'entouraient.

- _No shit_ , Sherlock. Et c'est où, chez vous ?

-Au Pays des Merveilles !


	2. Écran de fumée

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! Et avant que je me prenne d'autres réflexions... Oui, je _sais_ que l'Arbre Passeur n'existe pas dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles, que ça se passe normalement au XVIIe siècle, que le Loir est censé être de sexe féminin, que le Bandersnatch est gris et non pas noir... Je sais tout ça, okay ? J'fais c'que j'veux, c'est ma fic u_u Na ! *tire la langue* Encore une fois, cette fic est _BASÉE_ sur Alice au Pays des Merveilles, ce n'est PAS Alice au Pays des Merveilles, et encore heureux ! Je n'ai pas la prétention de m'approprier totalement le chef-d'oeuvre de Lewis Carroll.**

 **Je me disculpe d'avance, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire, alors désolée pour les coquilles... Notamment sur les conjugaisons... [Le subjonctif est notre ennemi !]**

 **Bien... Ceci étant dit, rassurez-vous, le chapitre 3 devrait arriver beaucoup plus vite... Notamment parce que j'avais vraiment hâte de l'écrire ! :D**

 **Cette fic est encore et toujours dédicacée à Harlem, ma revieweuse-en-chef, qui arrive à supporter mes sms incessants et quotidiens ! Respect, ma grande u_u**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Bisous cramés !**

 **Pyro**

* * *

 _-P'pa ? Tu m'racontes une histoire ? quémanda Ace en pointant du doigt la bibliothèque, assit dans son lit._

 _-Laquelle tu veux ?_

 _-Alice au Pays des Merveilles !_

 _-Encore ? pouffa Roger._

 _-Maiiiis ! J'm'endors toujours au tout début ! J'veux savoir ce qui s'passe après qu'elle rencontre le lapin et l'oiseau bizarre !_

 _-Le dodo, Ace._

 _-Ouais, ça !_

 _Roger sourit sous sa moustache et se leva du lit pour aller chercher le gros livre de contes relié de cuir dans les étagères. Ace lui fit une place à ses côtés, sur les couvertures, et son père s'y installa en embrassant le sommet de son crâne. Le garçon se cala contre son torse, sous son bras, alors qu'il ouvrait le livre, et fixa son regard sur les pages, concentré._

 _-Dis P'pa... ? l'appela Ace avant qu'il ne commence à lire._

 _-Oui, Ace ?_

 _-Tu crois qu'il existe le Pays des Merveilles ?_

 _-Bien sûr qu'il existe !_

 _Ace fit la moue, sceptique._

 _-Mais... c'est pas possible des lapins qui ont des montres et des fleurs qui parlent !_

 _-C'est impossible seulement si tu crois que ça l'est._

 _-... J'comprends rien, grogna Ace en enfouissant son petit visage dans la chemise de son père, boudeur._

 _Le rire grave de Roger résonna dans la chambre, et il ébouriffa doucement les cheveux de son fils, qui brailla en repoussant sa main. Aussitôt, ladite main descendit sur son ventre pour le chatouiller, et Ace hurla de rire en se tortillant dans les draps, essayant tant bien que mal d'échapper à son père. Celui-ci finit par le relâcher, et le silence s'installa, confortable, seulement troublé par la respiration profonde de Roger, et celle plus précipitée d'Ace, qui s'efforçait de reprendre son souffle._

 _Soudain, le garçon laissa échapper un long bâillement, épuisé par leur petite bataille, et Roger sourit._

 _-Je crois qu'on verra un autre jour pour l'histoire, Ace. Il est l'heure de dormir._

 _Ace hocha lentement la tête et se blottit dans les draps, roulé en boule sur le matelas, la couverture sur le nez. Le sourire de Roger s'élargit, et il passa une main chaude sur son front, repoussant les mèches indisciplinées qui retombaient sur son visage. Son fils soupira et se pressa contre sa paume, avant de fermer les yeux._

 _-... P'pa ? l'appela-t-il une nouvelle fois alors que Roger se levait du lit._

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Si le Pays des Merveilles existe... Tu sais où il est toi ?_

 _-Je veux bien te le dire, mais c'est un secret. Tu ne dois le dire à personne, d'accord, Ace ?_

 _-Promis !_

 _Roger secoua la tête, amusé par l'enthousiasme soudain de son fils, et se pencha sur lui._

 _-Il est là... et là..., fit-il en posant successivement son doigt sur son front et sur son cœur._

 _-... Pfff... Tu racontes n'importe quoi P'pa... D'abord, il peut pas être à deux endroits différents, et en plus, j'peux pas avoir un pays dans ma tête ! Un pays, c'est avec des arbres, et des maisons, et des voitures, et des magasins, et des jeux vidéos, et des livres, et pleiiiiin de gens. Des milliards et des milliards de gens ! J'peux pas avoir tout ça dans ma tête, même si j'serais le plus intelligent du monde !_

 _-On dit « même si j'étais », Ace._

 _-Ouais, ben même !_

 _Roger éclata de rire devant l'air frustré de son fils et se pencha pour déposer un baiser léger sur sa joue._

 _-Tu as raison, je raconte n'importe quoi, sourit-il. Peut-être que le Pays des Merveilles est dehors quelque part, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à le trouver. Tu voudrais essayer ?_

 _Ace fronça les sourcils, en pleine réflexion, et son père le regarda cogiter un moment. Le spectacle de son fils en train de réfléchir ne manquait jamais de l'amuser. Il plissait le nez, se frottait le menton et agitait ses jambes sous la couverture en fermant fort les yeux, comme si c'était quelque chose de très difficile à faire._

 _-... Non, répondit-il finalement._

 _-Non ?_

 _-Dans l'histoire, c'est le lapin qui vient chercher Alice, c'est pas Alice qui va chercher le Pays des Merveilles. Alors j'pense que même si j'le cherchais toute ma vie, j'le trouverais pas. 'Faut qu'j'attende que le lapin vienne me chercher tout seul._

 _Roger resta silencieux un long moment, plongé dans le regard déterminé de son fils, avant de laisser un immense sourire étirer ses lèvres, et de rire doucement en secouant la tête. Il était certain qu'il n'avait pas finit d'en voir de toutes les couleurs, avec un gamin pareil ! Et il n'avait que six ans !_

 _-D'accord, Ace. On attendra que le lapin vienne nous chercher._

 _-Tu crois qu'il viendra dans longtemps ?_

 _-Je n'en sais rien... Peut-être qu'il viendra demain ? Ou dans des années ? Mais de toute façon, pour que ça arrive plus vite, il faut que tu dormes, maintenant._

 _Ace hocha la tête et se cala une nouvelle fois dans son lit, fermant les yeux alors que son père déposait un dernier baiser sur son front._

 _-Bonne nuit, mon garçon._

 _-B'nuit..._

 _Roger se leva du lit, posa le livre qu'il tenait toujours en main sur la table de chevet, et éteignit la lampe. La voix de son fils l'arrêta au moment où il passait la porte, sa silhouette se découpant dans la lumière diffusée par les lampes du couloir._

 _-... P'pa ?_

 _-Dors, Ace._

 _-Ouais mais... Tu crois que Maman elle y est, au Pays des Merveilles ?_

 _Une douleur intense passa dans les yeux de Roger, et son sourire se figea alors que sa main se crispait sur la poignée de la porte._

 _-... Je n'en sais rien, Ace. Peut-être. C'est le Pays des Merveilles, après tout._

 _-J'aimerais bien la voir..., soupira le garçon en ramenant la couverture au dessus de sa tête._

 _-... Moi aussi, murmura Roger, avant de sortir de la pièce. Dors maintenant, il est tard._

 _La porte se referma, et Ace mit longtemps à s'endormir, tentant tant bien que mal d'imaginer un pays magique, avec des oiseaux portant des vêtements, des lapins en retard, et des fleurs parlantes, au milieux desquelles se promènerait une magnifique jeune femme. Il sombra dans le sommeil au moment où elle le prenait dans ses bras._

 _..._

...

Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Il était dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles.

Ace n'arrivait pas à y croire, et pourtant, tout collait. Le Lapin Blanc, le Terrier, la potion Rikiki, les Tweedle, le Dodo, les Fleurs... Tout correspondait aux souvenirs qu'il avait de l'histoire que son père lui lisait le soir. Il eut un étrange sourire. Au final, il n'en avait jamais su la fin, et le conte s'était peu à peu effacé de son esprit. _Bon... ben maintenant j'suis sûr que c'est pas une hallu'... J'serais jamais capable d'imaginer un truc pareil, même camé jusqu'à la moelle..._

Il regarda la forêt autour de lui, émerveillé. Tout était démesuré. Les arbres, les fleurs, l'herbe sur laquelle il marchait, les fougères sous lesquelles des champignons étranges poussaient... Tout était immense – ou alors c'était lui qui était minuscule – et coloré. C'était plus qu'être dans un pays inconnu, Ace avait l'impression d'avoir changé de monde.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais faudrait p't'être y aller, grogna Zoro. Faut qu'on l'amène au vieux, y a qu'lui qui pourra dire s'il peut nous aider ou pas.

-N'importe quoi, c'est à Marmontréal qu'il faut le conduire, intervint Sanji. Notre douce Reine doit le voir le plus vite possible !

-Tu m'cherches, la botte de foin ?!

-Et toi, tu veux t'battre, tronche de cactus ?!

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard, front contre front, prêts à en découdre, et Marco dut intervenir avant qu'il ne se sautent à la gorge. Il les sépara en étendant une aile entre eux, et trancha rapidement la question.

-On ira à Marmontréal après avoir vu la Chenille. Ça s'est toujours passé comme ça, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer. De plus, c'est plus près.

Zoro croisa les bras et envoya un regard suffisant à Sanji, qui grogna, et shoota dans un caillou. Ace se rapprocha de Luffy, intrigué.

-C'est qui la Chenille ?

-C'est le Vieux qui Fume ! s'exclama l'adolescent. Il sait tout sur tout !

-... C'est impossible de tout savoir.

-Ben lui il sait tout quand même ! Tu vas voir, il est sympa !

À ces mots, et avant que le jeune homme ait pu protester, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite à travers les tiges des fleurs géantes qui les entouraient, Marco et les Tweedle leur emboîtant le pas. Les Fleurs s'ouvraient quand ils passaient, révélant des jeunes filles lovées en leur cœur, aussi nues que Robin, un peu plus tôt. Elles chuchotaient et riaient en le regardant, et Ace sentit ses joues chauffer, à la fois embarrassé et frustré. Il n'était pas un phénomène de foire !

 _Ah bah c'est clair que maintenant, j'comprends vach'ment mieux pourquoi Ussop passe autant de temps à les bichonner, ses foutues fleurs..._

-C'est quoi leur putain d'problème ? grogna-t-il.

-Elles sont curieuses, sourit l'une des Fleurs, assise dans une rose d'un rouge très sombre. Ne leur en veut pas, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit des beaux garçons passer dans le coin.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et pour le coup, Ace en rougit des épaules jusqu'aux oreilles. Il marmonna un « merci » entre ses dents et détourna le regard, s'efforçant de ne pas se laisser attirer par les formes de la jeune femme. Cette dernière pouffa et s'allongea sur le ventre au bord d'un pétale, agitant les jambes en l'air en le regardant, la joue sur la main.

-SHAKKYYYYY ! hurla soudain Sanji en se précipitant vers elle. Tu es magnifiiiique !

-T'es désespérant, mec, soupira son frère derrière lui.

-Comment tu veux arriver à plaire avec un caractère par-...

-Ça suffit, soupira Marco. Vous êtes pénibles tous les deux. Zoro, tais-toi, et Sanji concentre-toi. On n'est pas là pour batifoler.

Les deux hommes grognèrent, mais se turent, et le groupe reprit son chemin, sous les chuchotements et les gloussements toujours aussi indiscrets des jeunes femmes au dessus d'eux. Ils finirent par dépasser le champ de Fleurs et s'engagèrent dans un chemin forestier, le silence seulement troublé par le bruit de leurs pas, les fredonnements de Luffy, et les minuscules chevaux volants qui hennissaient au dessus d'eux. Ace les considéra d'un œil grognon.

-Ah bah enfin ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! cingla soudain une voix aiguë.

Ace sursauta et regarda autour de lui, alarmé, mais n'aperçut rien d'inhabituel... Enfin rien de plus que ce qu'il avait déjà vu.

-À tes pieds, grand dadais ! fit la voix, agacée.

Il baissa les yeux, et aperçut enfin le rongeur qui lui avait parlé, un loir blanc de trente centimètres de haut, habillé en mousquetaire et portant une rapière à la taille.

-Désolé, Cavendish. On a eu des ralentissements, s'excusa Marco en jetant un regard à Sanji et Zoro, derrière lui. Ace, je te présente Mallymkun Cavendish, dit le Loir.

-Enchanté ? hésita le jeune homme.

Le rongeur le regarda de la tête aux pieds sans répondre, avant de se tourner vers Luffy en fronçant les sourcils.

-... C'est _ça_ que t'as ramené, Mc Twist ? C'est une blague ? Il est censé sauver notre monde !

Ace ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, indigné par le « _ça_ » dont l'animal l'avait gratifié, mais le rire clair de l'hybride lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. Luffy se pencha et attrapa Cavendish par le col pour le soulever au niveau de son visage. Le Loir gesticula et dégaina sa lame pour l'agiter devant ses yeux, furieux.

-Repose-moi tout de suite, Mc Twist ! s'emporta-t-il en couinant de rage.

-Tu sais qu't'es mignon quand tu t'énerves, Cabbage ? rigola le lapin.

-Je m'appelle _Cavendish_ , et je ne suis PAS MIGNON ! REPOSE-MOI !

Luffy obéit en pouffant et le rongeur retrouva bientôt la terre ferme sous ses pattes. Ace retint un rire. Le Loir était tellement outré et furibond qu'il s'attendait à voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Cavendish couina un bon moment contre le Lapin Blanc, qui se contentait de sourire, avant de rengainer son épée et de se tourner vers lui.

-Bon, ben puisqu'on ne peut pas faire autrement à cause de ce crétin, on va t'emmener. On se dépêche, Rayleigh nous attend.

Sur ce, le rongeur se détourna et trottina en avant, menant le groupe à travers les bois. Ace haussa les épaules et les suivit, peu désireux de se retrouver seul dans ce monde inconnu. Et puis, qui sait ? Si ce « Vieux qui Fume » était aussi érudit que ses nouveaux compagnons le prétendaient, il saurait peut-être comment faire en sorte de le renvoyer chez lui – parce qu'à moins d'avoir des ailes, emprunter le Terrier en sens inverse lui paraissait tout simplement infaisable. Histoire de rentrer avant son père...

Ils marchèrent pendant un long moment, avant d'arriver dans – ou plus exactement _sous_ – un champ de fougères deux fois plus grandes qu'eux. Les longues feuilles dentelées formaient des arcs gracieux au dessus de leurs têtes, laissant seulement passer quelques fins rayons de soleil qui peinaient à éclairer l'endroit. Le sol était entièrement recouvert de mousse, formant un sol moelleux qui étouffait le son de leurs pas, et sur lequel de minuscules champignons poussaient.

Ace était tellement occupé à regarder autour de lui qu'il ne remarqua pas que le groupe s'était arrêté devant un grand rocher moussu, et qu'il se cogna à Zoro, qui lui-même bouscula Sanji. Le blond se retourna pour lui dire sa façon de penser, mais une voix les interrompit.

-Allons, allons, les garçons... Cela suffit.

Immédiatement les deux Tweedle arrêtèrent de se regarder en chien de faïence, et inclinèrent la tête avec déférence. Les autres firent de même, y compris Luffy, qui alla jusqu'à replier ses grandes oreilles contre son dos avec humilité. Ace, lui, regarda au sommet du rocher et écarquilla des yeux brillants d'envie.

 _… …_ _Woah... C'te chicha de malade ! Sans déconner, j'veux la même à la maison !_

Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'il avisa l'homme qui avait parlé, lorsqu'il amena le bec du narguilé* à ses lèvres pour y prendre une profonde inspiration. Ace lui donna la soixantaine. Il avait des cheveux et une barbe blanches, des lunettes en demi-lune, et des yeux d'un bleu électrique qui paraissaient le transpercer. Son regard reflétait une sagesse profonde, et un savoir infini. Son sourire était à la fois tranquille et malicieux, comme si l'homme anticipait tout ce qu'Ace allait dire, et qu'il s'en amusait d'avance. Il souffla un rond de fumée bleue dans sa direction et se pencha en avant.

-Qui es-tu ?

-... Rayleigh ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Tu n'es pas Rayleigh, je suis Rayleigh. Silvers Absolem Rayleigh. Ma question est : qui es- _tu_?

Nouveau rond de fumée, jaune cette fois, qui flotta jusqu'à Ace pour se désagréger au contact de son visage. L'adolescent le chassa d'un mouvement de la main.

-Ace, répondit-il finalement. Portgas D. Ace.

Rayleigh haussa un sourcil et se redressa sans rien dire, le scrutant de la tête aux pieds, aspirant de temps à autres une bouffée de fumée du narguilé. Le jeune homme finit par se sentir mal à l'aise, et entortilla une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt, avant de reprendre la parole.

-Euh... Excusez-moi, mais sauriez-vous comment je peux rentrer chez moi... ?

Luffy sursauta et se tourna vivement vers lui, surpris par sa question soudaine. Il pointa ses oreilles vers l'avant et les agita nerveusement en s'approchant d'Ace, inquiet.

-Tu veux partir ? … Mais pourquoi ? On a b'soin de toi, nous !

-Mec, franchement..., soupira Ace. J'vois pas comment j'peux vous aider à sauver votre monde ou j'sais pas quoi... J'suis même pas d'ici ! T'étais censé ramener une nana, et tu m'as traîné derrière toi. Tu crois pas que tu t'es vraiment planté ? J'veux dire... la dernière fois que j'ai cru en ces trucs de contes de fée, j'devais avoir sept ans !

-Ouais, mais maintenant t'y crois ?

-J'sais pas trop...

-J'me suis pas planté, j'en suis sûr ! On est réels, Ace ! s'exclama Luffy en se rapprochant encore.

-Je sais ! N'empêche que c'est pas facile à admettre, ok ?!

Le jeune homme fit un pas en arrière, et détourna le regard. Maintenant que la phase d'émerveillement était passée, il commençait à être inquiet. Que faire s'il n'existait aucun moyen de rentrer chez lui ? Comment pourrait-il se débrouiller dans un pays totalement inconnu et fantasmagorique dont il ne connaissait ni les lois, ni les limites ? Au delà de la punition qu'allait lui infliger son père s'il se pointait en retard au dîner, il avait une vie dans son monde à lui. Comment faire s'il n'arrivait pas à y retourner ?

Il serra les dents et se tourna à nouveau vers Rayleigh, qui l'observait avec le même regard pénétrant que précédemment.

-Comment puis-je rentrer chez moi ? demanda Ace à nouveau, refusant de croiser les yeux de Luffy.

-Ce n'est pas la question que tu devrais te poser, jeune homme, répondit-t-il en aspirant une énième goulée de fumée. Tu ne rentreras pas dans ton monde en voulant rentrer dans ton monde. Il n'y a qu'en faisant le choix de rester que tu pourras repartir. Si tu choisis de partir maintenant, tu ne pourras pas partir, et tu resteras, même si tu ne veux pas rester. C'est ainsi.

-... 'mande pardon ? … 'pouvez m'la refaire plus lentement avec les sous-titres, si c'est pas trop vous d'mander ?

 _Ok, alors lui, je sais pas c'qu'il fume, mais j'en veux !_ s'exclama-t-il intérieurement. _Ça doit filer des trips de dingue son truc !_ Alors qu'il tentait de décoder ce que Rayleigh lui avait dit, ce dernier se leva, épousseta ses genoux et secoua la grande cape blanche qu'il portait pour en faire tomber la poussière. Il fit un geste de la main, et un étrange rouleau doré y apparut dans un nuage de fumée.

-Cavendish, Marco. Déroulez l'Oraculum, ordonna-t-il en leur tendant le rouleau.

Les deux désignés s'avancèrent, se saisirent de l'objet, et s'exécutèrent. Un long parchemin sortit du tube en or, décoré de gravures à l'encre noire qui s'animaient lorsqu'on posait les yeux dessus.

-Incroyable, souffla Ace en se penchant pour détailler les dessins.

Ils ne semblaient pas avoir de suite logique entre eux, mais tous représentaient la même femme blonde, entourée de créatures étranges. Sur le premier, il la vit penchée sur le même rouleau que celui qu'il avait devant les yeux, entourée par les mêmes personnes – si l'on peut dire – que celle qui se tenaient à ses côtés. Un peu plus loin, elle marchait dans une forêt sombre, un bandage sur le bras. Encore plus loin, elle était vue en train de manger quelque chose.

Le jeune homme caressa les traits encrés du bout du doigt, et ceux-ci parurent frémir sous son toucher. Il mit quelques secondes à remarquer les chiffres qui s'étalaient au dessus des dessins, et finit par comprendre ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

-C'est un calendrier, murmura-t-il.

-Un épitomée, corrigea Rayleigh. Montrez-lui quel jour nous sommes.

-Aujourd'hui est le jour Festigris, annonça Sanji en tapotant le dessin ou la jeune femme lisait l'Oraculum. Le jour où Alice prend conscience de ce qu'elle doit accomplir.

-Bien, reprit la Chenille. Maintenant, montrez-lui le jour Frabieux.

-Le jour Frabieux est le jour où Alice est censée tuer le Jabberwock, grogna Zoro en lui désignant une autre scène, où la fille blonde affrontait un immense dragon noir, lame à la main. Ce que t'es censé faire, en fait, puisque t'as pris sa place.

Ace eut un moment de blanc.

-Deux s'condes, faut que j'recommence avec des mots à moi, ok ? En gros, vous m'amenez ici, à la place d'une blonde à forte poitrine, pour que j'tue cette espèce d'horreur à coup d'épée, et ça dans trois jours ? Sachant que j'ai jamais appris à me battre à l'épée, hein ? Sinon ce serait pas drôle.

-C'est l'idée, sourit Luffy en posant une main sur son épaule. Alors, t'es partant finalement ?

-... J'ai b'soin d'un verre.

-Vous voyez bien qu'il ne peut rien accomplir du tout, s'énerva soudain Cavendish. C'est Alice qui est dessinée ici, pas cet incap-...

Avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, les dessins frémirent et se modifièrent. La longue chevelure blonde d'Alice disparut, remplacée par des mèches noires ondulées, coiffées d'un stetson. Ses épaules s'élargirent, sa poitrine se résorba – au grand dam de Sanji – et sa robe laissa place à une chemise et un short qu'Ace ne connaissait que trop bien.

-L'avenir n'est jamais certain, commenta simplement Rayleigh en se rasseyant, reprenant en main le tuyau de son narguilé.

-Génial, marmonna le jeune homme en se passant une main sur le front.

-Vous voyez que j'me suis pas planté ! clama Luffy, tout sourire, en bombant le torse.

-Rayleigh, dis-nous, supplia Marco d'une voix inquiète. Est-il digne de prendre la place d'Alice ?

Le vieux sage prit le temps d'inspirer une nouvelle bouffée de fumée et de la rejeter dans un grand nuage argenté qui l'enveloppa. Bientôt, il ne fut plus qu'une silhouette indistincte masquée par les volutes scintillantes.

-Il est loin d'en être digne..., asséna-t-il avant de disparaître totalement.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel tous assimilèrent l'information. Ace recula lentement lorsque tous les regards se posèrent sur lui, méfiant. Finalement, ce fut Cavendish qui reprit la parole en premier, dégainant sa rapière pour la pointer vers Ace.

-Je le savais ! s'exclama-t-il. C'était courut d'avance ! Comment un empoté pareil pourrait-il prendre la place d'Alice ?!

-Pourtant, j'étais sûr qu'il pourrait..., gémit Luffy en baissant les oreilles, mortifié.

-J'te l'avais dis que c'était pas le bon, grogna Zoro à son frère.

-N'importe quoi, c'est moi qui avait dit qu'il était pas le bon, et toi qui disait que ça passerait !

-En attendant, il va falloir se débarrasser de lui ! affirma le Loir en brandissant sa lame. En garde !

Soudain, un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre dans leur dos, interrompant l'attaque du rongeur. Le rocher de Rayleigh venait d'être réduit en miette, laissant le passage à une panthère noire gigantesque, à la gueule hérissée de crocs aussi longs que ses mains. Le monstre était escorté d'une dizaines de cartes à jouer munies de pieds, de bras et d'une tête, chacune d'elles habillée d'une armure rouge sang et armée d'une lance.

 _…What the... ?_

-Le Bandersnatch ! s'écria Sanji. Et les soldats de la Reine Rouge !

-Séparez-vous ! ordonna Marco. Ils sont trop nombreux !

Sans réfléchir davantage, Ace tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant sous les fougères, priant pour que ce ne soit pas la grosse bête poilue qui lui galope après. Prière qui ne fut absolument pas exaucée, puisqu'un rugissement résonna derrière lui alors qu'il s'éloignait du champ de bataille. Une grosse patte noire lui coupa la route, le forçant à faire demi-tour et à revenir sur ses pas., jusqu'à atteindre ce qui restait du grand rocher.

Il se figea.

Marco avait été mit hors combat, les pattes coincées dans des menottes en métal, et les ailes ficelées contre son corps à la manière d'un poulet rôti. Quand à Luffy, il se débattait contre les mailles d'un filet dans lesquelles ses longues oreilles s'étaient emmêlées, hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre que dès qu'il se serait sorti de là, il botterait les fesses de tout le monde. Les jumeaux et le Loir, eux, étaient invisibles.

Un grondement animal derrière lui lui rappela la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, et il sauta sur le côté, évitant de peu l'assaut soudain de la panthère géante. Pas assez vite, cependant, pour s'en sortir indemne.

Ace hurla quand trois griffes acérées lui lacérèrent le bras, et tomba à genoux, la main crispée sur sa blessure, alors que son propre sang inondait ses doigts. Le monstre se retourna et leva la patte pour lui asséner le coup de grâce.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, cet imbécile ?! hurla soudain la voix de Cavendish. Reste pas là, grand empaffé ! Cours !

Les griffes de la panthère s'abattirent sur lui, et Ace ferma les yeux dans l'attente de la douleur, persuadé que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Mais au lieu de ça, il y eut un ignoble rugissement de douleur, suivit d'un répugnant bruit de succion, et d'un cri de triomphe. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières, le monstre s'était recroquevillé, la patte plaquée sur le visage, et Cavendish disparaissait dans les buissons, l'œil de la bête planté au bout de sa rapière.

Saisissant l'occasion, il se releva et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, choisissant le chemin le plus touffu possible, là où la bête ne pourrait pas le suivre.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre sur chacun de ses flancs, et il se crispa dans l'attente d'une attaque, avant de reconnaître la tignasse verte de Zoro. L'autre personne qui courait à ses côtés devait être Sanji. Il s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement et accéléra l'allure... Avant de piler devant un panneau indicateur, planté devant une plaine désolée. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. La forêt s'arrêtait net, comme si elle avait été coupée au couteau, laissant place à ce qui aurait pu être prit pour un désert de terre, sans le froid qui y régnait. Après la chaleur tropicale du champ de fougères, le choc était rude.

-Par là, fit soudain Zoro en désignant la gauche, attrapant le bras d'Ace pour le traîner derrière lui. Vers Là-Bas !

-N'importe quoi ! contra Sanji en se saisissant de l'autre bras et en le tirant vers la droite. C'est par Ce Chemin, que nous devons passer !

Les deux frères entamèrent une dispute qui aurait pu durer de longues minutes, si un cri strident ne les avait pas interrompu. Dans une envolée de plumes, un oiseau gigantesque fondit sur eux, les attrapa par leur col de chemise, et repartit dans le ciel aussi vite qu'il était venu, un Tweedle dans chacune de ses serres. L'action n'avait pas duré dix secondes, et Ace se retrouva seul devant le panneau, abasourdi.

 _… Mais c'est quoi ce pays de malade ?! Sans dec', elle avait bu quoi Alice, quand elle a décidé de l'appeler Pays des Merveilles ?! Des merveilles, c'est censé être cool, à la base !_

Il sursauta et se retourna en entendant des cris derrière lui, suivit d'un rugissement hargneux qui le fit frémir. Sa blessure le brûla soudain, et il réprima un gémissement de douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait versé de l'huile bouillante sur le bras. Et comme si sa situation n'était pas assez pénible comme ça, la nuit commençait à tomber.

 _Bon, numéro un, trouver un endroit où poser mes fesses et dormir un coup. Numéro deux, soigner cette saloperie. Numéro trois, me barrer d'ici fissa. Alors... à gauche ou à droite ?_

Il hésita un petit moment, avant d'opter pour le chemin de gauche, qui semblait mener à une autre forêt, plus sombre que celle qu'il venait de quitter, tandis que le chemin de droite continuait dans la plaine. _Au moins, j'pourrais trouver de quoi me planquer, là-bas_ , pensa-t-il en se mettant en marche, son sac toujours sur ses épaules, et son bras serré contre lui.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Luffy et les autres, et la culpabilité l'envahit. Il les avait abandonné. Purement et simplement. Qui sait ce qui allait leur arriver ? Sur le moment, il ne s'était concentré que sur sa propre survie – choix judicieux quand on a un félin géant aux trousses – mais après coup, il réalisait qu'il aurait peut-être pu leur venir en aide. Et ils le croyaient capable de sauver leur monde ? La blague !

 _Bon, ça suffit mon vieux,_ se morigéna-t-il. _Tu les connais à peine ces gus ! Et puis même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que t'aurais pu faire, hein ? De toute façon, s'ils avaient voulut les tuer, ils l'auraient fait tout de suite, alors calme-toi ! Ils sont sûrement encore vivants, arrête de culpabiliser. Pense à autre chose !_

Penser à autre chose... Il se demanda ce que faisait son père en ce moment. Ça devait faire plusieurs heures qu'il était parti... C'était l'heure du dîner. Roger était-il en train de pester contre lui en choisissant quelle punition il allait lui infliger – Ace pria pour qu'il n'ait pas l'idée de lui supprimer Internet – ou était-il en train de se faire un sang d'encre en le cherchant partout ?

Il arrêta ses réflexions quand il arriva à l'orée de la forêt, encore une fois coupée au couteau. Une barrière de troncs noirs et noueux se dressait devant lui, le chemin qu'il suivait avalé par les buissons qui poussaient entre eux. Un panneau attira son attention, et il plissa les yeux pour déchiffrer ce qui était gravé sur la planche vermoulue. _Tulgey Wood._ _Bon... Eh bah... Let's go, comme on dit._ Il inspira profondément et enjamba le premier buisson pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt à pas prudents, la main crispée sur la bretelle de son sac à dos.

Dans le ciel, le croissant de lune se décrocha et bascula lentement, dessinant un sourire éclatant qui illumina la nuit.

* * *

 ***Le narguilé est le véritable nom de la chicha, tout simplement u_u Enfin, d'après le Dieu Wikipédia... [Amen !]**


	3. Fous à lier

**[Aucun commentaire ?] (Non, aucun.) [T'avais pourtant dis que ce chapitre paraîtrait plus vite...] (Oui, ben écoute, y a des imprévus que j'avais pas prévu qui se sont imposés !) [Des imprévus que t'avais pas prévus, hein... ?] (J'ai dis NO COMMENT ! è_é)  
**

 **Bref... Je vais arrêter de m'excuser à chaque début de chapitre pour mon retard, et je vais même arrêter de faire des pronostics sur le délai de parution de mes chapitres, ça va soulager tout le monde x) Sachez juste que si je n'ai pas beaucoup écrit ces derniers temps, ce n'est pas par flemme ou par manque de motivation, mais simplement par manque d'inspiration, et pour d'autres "menus problèmes" que je ne détaillerais pas ici. Certains sont au courant, ils verront de quoi je veux parler.**

 **Par contre, je veux m'excuser platement pour ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews ._. Et ça vaut aussi pour ceux qui suivent RPRE. Je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps, et j'avoue manquer de courage en voyant l'accumulation des réponses que j'ai à faire, et le peu de temps qu'il me reste. Si ça vous va, j'aimerais me concentrer sur les textes que j'ai à écrire, et je ne répondrais aux reviews que dans un second temps, s'il m'est possible de le faire. Mais... Serais-ce hypocrite de ma part que de vous encourager à en laisser quand même ? :3 Nan parce que je les lis quoiqu'il arrive, et j'adore ça ! Les reviews sont une drogue, et je suis accro ! XD J'assume !**

 **J'ai aussi remarqué qu'il y avait beaaauuucoup de fautes d'orthographes ou d'erreur d'écritures dans le chapitre 2... Je les corrigerais. Sûrement. Un jour x)**

 **Bien ! Troisième chapitre ! Enfin ! XD  
Que dire... ? Oui ! Beaucoup de personnages différents entrent en scène ici. J'ai essayé à chaque fois de concilier le caractère du personnage de Alice Au Pays des Merveilles avec celui du personnage de One Piece... et ça a pas été de la tarte. Donc désolée pour les OOC. Et... J'ai peur que la folie de certains personnages ne soit pas bien passée à l'écrit. Je m'en remets à vous pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.  
Oh, et avant que je me prenne des réflexions narquoises de certaines d'entre vous, OUI, j'ai réalisé un ÉNORME fantasme caché dans ce chapitre et je vous EMMER-/SBAAAAFF/ [Les gros mots ! è_é] (Oh ça va !). Bref, je suis une faible femme, et j'assume ! T'façon, on est toutes pareilles ! u_u  
**

 **Je rappelle que cette fiction est entièrement dédiée à Harlem ! Bisous ma grande ! Et merci pour ton soutien ! ;)**

 **Sur ce, et comme d'habitude, bonne lecture !**

 **Bisous cramés,**

 **Pyro.**

* * *

[Salazen-Grum, château de la Reine Rouge]

-QUI EST LE MISÉRABLE QUI S'EST INTRODUIT DANS MES CUISINES ?!

L'immense porte qui séparait la Salle du Trône du Grand Couloir s'ouvrit dans un claquement sonore, et la Reine en sortit d'un pas furieux, ses talons résonnant sur le carrelage de marbre. Les pages présents dans la grande allée se raidirent et se mirent au garde à vous sur les côtés. Il y avait là une dizaine de grenouilles, habillées en costumes rouges, toutes raidies et tremblantes de peur, attendant de voir ce qui leur valait cette crise de la part de leur souveraine.

-C'est vous le voleur ?! demanda cette dernière en s'arrêtant devant une grenouille verte.

-Non, Votre Majesté.

-Alors c'est vous ?!

-Non, Votre Majesté.

-Vous ?!

-Non, Votre Majesté.

La Reine regarda tour à tour chacun de ses sujets, et tous se rétractèrent sous son regard noir. À la fois magnifique et terrifiante, celle que l'on surnommait la Reine Rouge était impitoyable. Les animaux qu'elle avait asservit étaient arrachés à leurs familles et réduits en esclavage, condamnés à rester à son service jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lasse d'eux... ou jusqu'à leur mort. En sachant que l'un et l'autre étaient souvent liés.

Être dans les bonnes grâces de la Reine n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué... Il suffisait d'être une femme. Avec une silhouette irréprochable, de préférence. Le seul homme qu'elle gardait à son service était son Valet de Cœur.

Elle rejeta ses longs cheveux noirs dans son dos, et claqua des doigts d'un geste péremptoire. Immédiatement, un immense serpent blanc aux yeux rougeoyants vint s'enrouler autour de sa jambe, puis de son bras. Elle caressa sa tête, avant de lui désigner une grenouille d'apparence banale parmi toutes les autres. Obéissant, le reptile glissa le long de son corps, et s'approcha en sifflant de sa cible.

La Reine s'accroupit devant le batracien, qui tremblait de peur, et sourit doucement.

-Est-ce vous qui vous êtes introduit dans mes cuisines pour voler mon dessert ? susurra-t-elle.

-... N-non, Votre Majesté.

La peur lui donna la nausée, et il ferma les yeux lorsque le goût de son dernier repas lui remonta dans la bouche. Le sourire de la Reine s'élargit, et elle passa son doigt au coin de la bouche de la grenouille, avant de le porter à ses lèvres.

-... Miel d'amandes, confirma-t-elle doucement, avant de se relever.

-Votre Majesté, je suis désolé ! s'affola-t-il soudain. J'étais affamé, j'ai perdu la raison !

-Qu'on lui coupe la tête !

-Pitié ! J'ai une grenouillette et des têtards !

Elle fit la sourde oreille, et le serpent blanc qu'elle avait appelé s'enroula autour du coupable, avant de l'entraîner avec lui dans les couloirs du château pour l'emmener dans les cachots, où il attendrait son châtiment en compagnie du bourreau et des autres condamnés. Lorsque les hurlements se furent éteints, la Reine retourna s'asseoir sur son trône, hautaine et majestueuse. Elle sortit un miroir de son décolleté et entreprit de se recoiffer, claquant des doigts pour qu'un autre page – un petit ouistiti, cette fois – lui apporte une brosse en or, rehaussée de rubis écarlates.

Une porte dérobée sur le côté de la salle s'ouvrit au moment où elle rangeait ses ustensiles de beauté, et elle eut un sourire charmeur en voyant qui se présentait devant elle.

-Illosovic Lucci Stayne, très cher Valet, ronronna-t-elle, alors que l'homme s'agenouillait à ses pieds pour baiser le dos de sa main. M'apportez-vous de bonnes nouvelles ?

Lucci se redressa et esquissa un sourire en coin. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir, dans une armure de cuir qui paraissait aussi résistante que souple, et une longue cape drapait ses épaules. Seule touche de couleur : le cache-œil rouge en forme de cœur qui couvrait son œil gauche.

-Votre Majesté, dit-il d'un ton doucereux. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'Alice demeure introuvable. Mais j'ai néanmoins assisté à quelque chose de troublant dans la clairière du vieux Rayleigh...

-Racontez.

-Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais plutôt vous _montrer_.

Sur ces paroles, il sortit de sous sa cape le rouleau doré qui abritait l'Oraculum, et le déroula d'un geste fluide sur les genoux de la Reine, qui haussa un sourcil surpris.

-Qu'est-ce que ceci ?

-Ceci, ma Reine, est un épitomée, qui raconte l'Histoire. Regardez, ici... Le jour Frabieux.

Il désigna le dessin correspondant d'un doigt ganté de cuir, et la Reine Rouge se pencha pour le détailler. Elle fronça les sourcils, le jeune homme gravé sur le parchemin lui était inconnu. En revanche, l'immense dragon noir qu'il s'efforçait de combattre, lui, était bien reconnaissable.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers Lucci.

-Je dois avouer que je n'en ai aucune idée, Majesté, répondit-il en se redressant. Un intrus, apparemment, mais nos ennemis semblent avoir fait de lui leur nouveau champion. Les gravures représentaient Alice auparavant... jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en approche. J'ai entendu le Lapin l'appeler... Ace, je crois.

-Que fait-il à mon cher Jabberwock ?

-Apparemment, il le tue, déclara le Valet en regardant distraitement la pointe d'une dague qu'il venait de sortir de sa ceinture.

-QUOI ?! Il va tuer mon Jabberwock ?!

-Allons, allons, Majesté, sourit Lucci en faisant tourner sa dague entre ses doigts. Ce n'est qu'un gamin, n'ayez crainte. Nous l'auront retrouvé avant qu'il ait le temps de s'approcher du palais.

-Parfait ! Utilise le chien ! Et qu'on lui coupe la tête !

…

…

[Tulgey Woods]

 _Bon... Ben mon vieux... t'es complètement perdu._

Ace grogna en formulant intérieurement cette évidence, et s'arrêta une énième fois au milieu du chemin qu'il suivait. Enfin, un chemin... C'était vite dit. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une piste tracée par des animaux quelconques, peut-être une harde de cerfs. Il priait juste pour que ce soit en effet des cerfs, et non une meute de loup.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il utilisait l'application Lampe Torche de son portable pour s'éclairer – il avait noté au passage que le réseau était désespérément absent, dans le coin – et il commençait à craindre de tomber en panne de batterie et de se retrouver dans le noir. Même si la lune offrait un éclairage suffisant pour qu'il puisse marcher sans trop craindre de se prendre les pieds dans une racine vicieuse, il préférait de loin le confortable halo de lumière que lui offrait son téléphone. Son plan était simple, pourtant. Aller tout droit jusqu'à sortir de l'autre côté de la forêt, si possible en trouvant un endroit où se reposer au passage. Raté.

Il soupira et grimaça quand son estomac se manifesta, gargouillant son mécontentement de ne pas avoir eu sa dose de nourriture quotidienne. Il résolut de s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre, face à la piste, et de manger un morceau. Son père disait toujours qu'il ne fallait jamais réfléchir le ventre vide, et Ace était plus qu'heureux de suivre son conseil, à cet instant.

Il fouilla dans son sac, serrant les dents lorsque son bras blessé protesta, et sortit un sandwich, qu'il s'efforça de manger lentement tout en scrutant les alentours. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sursauter quand un léger rire, grave et mesuré, résonna quelque part dans la forêt. Il sauta sur ses pieds et se tendit, se préparant à ce que quelqu'un lui tombe dessus. Quelqu'un... ou quelque chose.

Le même rire se fit entendre plusieurs fois, tantôt sur sa droite, tantôt sur sa gauche, parfois derrière lui, mais il ne voyait absolument rien. Il hésita à attraper son couteau dans son sac, mais une voix l'interrompit avant qu'il ait pu prendre sa décision.

-Tu devrais lever la tête, suggéra-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Nerveux, Ace obtempéra et écarquilla les yeux en avisant un homme assit sur une branche, adossé au tronc de l'arbre, sa silhouette à moitié cachée par l'ombre du feuillage. L'une de ses jambes pendait dans le vide, l'autre était fléchie sur la branche, et il avait passé ses bras derrière sa tête, incarnation parfaite de la décontraction. Il ne portait qu'un jean, ses pieds et son torse étaient nus, et des tatouages sombres sillonnaient sa peau mate. Il était complètement _impossible_ que ce type se soit perché dans l'arbre au dessus de lui sans qu'Ace l'ait vu... alors quoi ? Il était là dès le début, et il ne l'avait absolument pas remarqué ?

L'inconnu tourna son regard vers lui, et le jeune homme frissonna. Des yeux gris, brillants comme des perles, trop perçants pour être humains. Un sourire fourbe d'un blanc éclatant étira les lèvres du métis, qui prit le temps de s'étirer longuement, avant de se laisser glisser au sol, souple et silencieux. Le vent agita les branches, et la lumière de la lune perça enfin entre les feuillages, éclairant un peu mieux sa silhouette. Ace hoqueta et fit un pas en arrière.

-Bordel, toi aussi ?! s'exclama-t-il, abasourdi.

L'inconnu haussa un sourcil et pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué par son comportement, ses oreilles de chat pointées vers lui. Il s'approcha d'Ace à pas lents, fluides comme de l'eau, et le jeune homme remarqua enfin la longue queue recouverte de fourrure grise qui se balançait derrière lui.

-... Moi aussi ? répéta le métis.

-Ouais... Toi aussi t'as des oreilles et une queue... genre... comme Luffy quoi.

L'hybride sourit une nouvelle fois, et Ace frissonna lorsque les rayons de la lune se reflétèrent sur ses crocs, un peu trop pointus à son goût. Il fit vivement passer sa queue devant lui, de sa tête à ses pieds, et disparut dans une volute de fumée argentée. Ace sursauta et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, cherchant le félin du regard. _Bordel de merde... comment j'fais s'il décide de m'attaquer et que j'peux pas le voir, hein ?!_

-Je te prie de croire que je n'ai rien à voir avec McTwist... Nous sommes _très_ différents l'un de l'autre, fit-il soudain dans son dos, nonchalamment adossé à un tronc d'arbre.

-J'te crois sur parole..., marmonna le jeune homme en lui faisant face. Et t'es qui au juste ?

L'homme sourit, et s'évanouit dans la brume encore une fois, au grand malheur d'Ace, qui n'arrivait pas à déterminer si ce type étrange était un ami ou un ennemi. Il réapparut dans son dos, et s'avança contre lui jusqu'à coller sa bouche à son oreille, sa queue s'enroulant autour de sa taille, dans un effleurement léger qui le fit frissonner.

-Je suis Trafalgar Chess Law, susurra-t-il en émettant une sorte de ronronnement discret sur les « r ». Et je trouve très peu courtois de ta part de me demander mon nom, alors que tu es chez moi...

Ace rougit, et se dégagea, rompant leur proximité, bien trop gênante pour son confort. Il se gratta la nuque, hésitant, avant de soupirer.

-Je m'appelle Ace.

-Ace, hein... ? Je comprends mieux... Serais-tu ici pour remplacer Alice ?

Trafalgar le gratifia d'un autre sourire tordu, et le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

-Il y a un gros débat sur cette question.

-Navré, je ne fais pas de politique.

Il ricana et s'approcha à nouveau d'Ace, effleurant de ses doigts tatoués la blessure qu'il avait au bras. Il haussa un sourcil, et pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant le jeune homme dans les yeux, sa queue se balançant vivement dans l'air derrière lui trahissant son intérêt.

-Un altercation avec une créature trop grosse pour toi... ?

-Ouais... Le Ban... Danb...

-Le Bandersnatch ? Hé bien on dirait que la Reine a lancé l'une de ses cartes maîtresses dès ton arrivée... C'est vraiment regrettable...

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu peux y faire ? grogna Ace en retirant son bras, méfiant.

-La plaie a besoin d'être purifiée par une créature magique, sinon, elle va s'enflammer et devenir purulente, sourit Trafalgar en ronronnant le dernier mot, faisant frissonner le blessé.

-Euuuh... Nan, merci, j'verrais ça plus tard.

-À ta guise... Mais bande au moins ton bras avec ça.

Il claqua des doigts et une bande de tissu argenté apparut dans sa main, qu'il attacha au bras d'Ace, protégeant ainsi les marques de griffures du Bandersnatch d'une quelconque agression extérieure. Le jeune homme frissonna lorsque les longs doigts du félin effleurèrent sa peau, et sentit ses joues chauffer. Il détourna le regard pour ne rien laisser paraître, et retira son bras dès qu'il le put.

-... Merci, marmonna-t-il.

Trafalgar sourit, l'un de ses crocs pointant de sa lèvre, et disparut à nouveau. Lorsque Ace le repéra, il était retourné s'asseoir sur sa branche, et regardait nonchalamment le ciel, sa queue oscillant lentement dans le vide.

-Alors... Où vas-tu, Ace ? demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante.

-Je rentre chez moi.

-Vraiment ? C'est amusant, tu n'es pas vraiment sur la bonne route.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? T'sais même pas où j'habite, grommela-t-il. J'sais parfaitement où j'vais, t'en fais pas pour moi !

-Oh... Dans ce cas, tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

La silhouette de Law devint progressivement floue, et son corps commença à disparaître lentement dans l'air. Seuls ses yeux et son sourire restaient clairement visibles, tranchant de luminosité sur l'obscurité de la forêt. Ace sentit soudain son cœur s'accélérer sous la panique. À faire le fier, il laissait peut-être passer la seule chance qu'il avait de retrouver sa route. Après tout, il n'avait croisé personne d'autre que le félin dans les bois, et même s'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, sa situation ne lui laissait pas beaucoup d'alternatives.

-Attends ! le retint-il.

-Mmmn ? Un souci peut-être ?

La bouche et les yeux pivotèrent à quarante-cinq degrés dans le vide, comme si Law penchait la tête sur le côté, et Ace refréna un mouvement de recul. _Glauque..._

-D'accord, t'as gagné, j'suis un peu paumé...

-Un peu... ?

-OK, j'suis _complètement_ paumé, grogna-t-il.

Le corps de Trafalgar finit par se rematérialiser, et il se lécha la lèvre, amusé. Il se laissa de nouveau tomber devant Ace, et s'appuya sur le même arbre que précédemment, laissant nonchalamment traîner ses griffes sur l'écorce. Ace frissonna en voyant les cinq stries parallèles qu'il y laissa.

-D'accord, je te conduirais jusqu'au Lièvre et au Chapelier, mais je n'irais pas plus loin, sourit Law en regardant lesdites griffes.

Il les examina un instant, avant de les rétracter et de tourner les talons. Ace eut un sourire étrange, entre inquiétude et reconnaissance, et suivit son nouveau guide à pas prudents, s'assurant toujours de marcher légèrement en retrait et non à ses côtés. Histoire de l'avoir dans son champ de vision, juste au cas où, et de ménager son ego, par la même occasion. Trafalgar avait une démarche silencieuse et souple qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un lourdaud, comparé à lui. Il grogna intérieurement en détaillant le métis, et ses yeux furent rapidement attirés par une chose en particulier.

Sans réfléchir, Ace tendit lentement la main pour essayer d'attraper la queue argentée qui se balançait devant lui au rythme de la démarche de Law.

La seconde suivante, il se retrouvait avec une griffe plus acérée qu'une lame de rasoir contre la gorge, alors qu'un grondement sourd, animal, résonnait à son oreille. Il se retint de déglutir, et tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, pour se retrouver face à deux pupilles fendues brillantes de colère.

- _N'y pense. Même_ _pas,_ siffla Law, menaçant.

Ace releva lentement les mains, et Trafalgar le relâcha brusquement pour se remettre en marche d'un pas vif, les oreilles encore plaquées sur son crâne, et les poils de la queue ébouriffés de rage. Le jeune homme se frotta la gorge avec une grimace, et le suivit en prenant bien soin de rester à une bonne distance derrière le félin.

 _Pays de dingues..._

…

…

Malgré quelques heures de pause pour qu'Ace puisse dormir, ils réussirent à sortir de la forêt peu après l'aube. Les arbres au feuillage dense laissèrent brusquement place à une petite colline surplombant une prairie verdoyante entrecoupée de champs, et dans laquelle trônaient quelques moulins fissurés par le temps. L'herbe était comme figée, et les rares arbres qui avaient poussé là semblaient faux, tant ils étaient immobiles. Le vent ne soufflait pas, aucun oiseau ne chantait, il n'y avait en fait aucun bruit... aucun si ce n'était des éclats de voix, des rires et des tintements de vaisselles qui venaient d'un peu plus loin. Ace s'avança un peu plus au bord de la colline, et baissa les yeux. Il haussa un sourcil surpris.

Dressée là de façon complètement irréaliste, se trouvait une grande table de bois qui menaçait de s'écrouler sous les monceaux de vaisselle qui y étaient disposés. Une douzaine de chaises étaient alignées tout autour, et aucune d'elles ne se ressemblaient. Cela donnait un assemblage de meubles loufoques et totalement incongrus qui laissa Ace perplexe.

Il jeta un regard en biais à Trafalgar, qui ne s'en aperçut absolument pas et se contenta de pousser un soupir las. Il semblait fatigué d'avance par ce qui allait leur arriver, mais il se remit en marche et entreprit de descendre la colline avec la même grâce que précédemment. Ace le suivit en silence, à pas prudents, pestant entre ses dents lorsque ses chaussures glissaient un peu trop sur l'herbe encore humide de rosée matinale.

Ils finirent par arriver en bas de la pente, et furent accueillis par une tasse à thé volant dans leur direction. Trafalgar disparut, et Ace baissa la tête juste à temps pour éviter le projectile, qui explosa sur le sol derrière lui dans un _cling_ sonore.

-Raté ! clama joyeusement une voix grave inconnue avant de se mettre à rire. PFAHAHAHAHA !

-... Tasse ! cria une autre, aux accents hystériques. C'était ma tasse ! Ma tasse à moi !

-Joli tir, apprécia une troisième voix qu'Ace reconnut.

-Cavendish ?

Debout sur la table, une tasse minuscule à la main, le Loir se tourna vers lui et lui lança une œillade méprisante, avant d'exploser de rire sans explication. Il roula entre les assiettes en se tenant le ventre, sous les yeux ronds du jeune homme qui finit par se détourner de lui, abasourdi. Ace regarda les deux autres personnes attablées non loin, un lièvre brun au pelage ébouriffé, et un homme avec un chapeau de paille terni sur la tête. L'homme en question était roux, et ses yeux noirs brillaient de malice. Trois cicatrices parallèles lui barraient l'œil gauche, et il affichait un sourire éclatant qui lui donnait un air enfantin dont Ace se méfia tout de suite.

L'homme grimpa sur la table et marcha vers lui en envoyant voler la vaisselle aux alentours, s'attirant les reproches de ses compagnons.

-Shanks ! Fais un peu attention ou tu mets les pieds ! couina Cavendish.

-Attention ! Attention ! Attentiooon ! renchérit le Lièvre, toujours aussi hystérique.

Ace eut un mouvement de recul quand Shanks descendit de la table et s'arrêta en face de lui pour l'examiner longuement. Le roux le regarda pendant un instant dans les yeux, sourcils froncés, avant de sourire comme s'il venait de découvrir le soleil.

-C'est lui, constata-t-il avec un soupir de satisfaction.

-Mais non ! grogna le Loir. McTwist a fait une bourde, il a ramené ce mec au lieu de ramener Alice ! C'est la mauvaise personne !

-La mauvaise personne ?! cria le Lièvre en tirant sur ses longues oreilles, paniqué.

-C'est toi qui nous sauvera, je le sais ! marmonna Shanks. J'en suis sûr, c'est elle qui nous sauvera ! clama-t-il plus fort à l'intention des autres, qui explosèrent de rire.

Ace s'apprêtait à protester, lorsque le Chapelier le prit par la main et l'entraîna à table avec lui, coupant court à sa tirade. Il faillit se casser la figure lorsqu'il passa _à nouveau_ par dessus la table mais parvint à s'asseoir sur une chaise sain et sauf. Immédiatement, Shanks lui mit une tasse devant le nez.

-Bien, comme tu peux le voir, on en est encore à l'apéro, tout ça parce que j'ai dû arrêter le temps en t'attendant. T'es très en retard ! D'ailleurs, le temps a été vexé et a décidé de tout arrêter ! Depuis, plus un tic-tac !

-... C'est pas du thé, j'me trompe ? demanda Ace, méfiant, en avisant le liquide ambré que le Chapelier versait dans sa tasse.

Le roux se contenta de sourire, et le jeune homme identifia sa boisson lorsqu'il la porta à son nez pour en sentir l'odeur.

-C'est... du rhum ! Vous êtes pas censés boire du thé normalement ?!

-Ouais... disons que c'est la version officielle qui veut ça, toussota Shanks. Pis bon... La dernière Alice qui est passée avait huit ans, alors...

Ace haussa un sourcil, et l'autre lui renvoya un grand sourire, avant de se servir à son tour dans sa tasse... et de la boire cul-sec.

-Et... vous buvez du rhum dans des tasses à thé... ?

-Bartholomeo a brisé tous les verres, déclara-t-il simplement en montrant le Lièvre du doigt.

-... Tasse..., fit celui-ci en regardant le fond brisé de l'un des récipients.

Trafalgar réapparut soudain au bout de la table, en face de Shanks, et se servit à son tour en croisant les jambes. Ace lui jeta un regard en coin, et eut droit au sourire fourbe habituel avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux.

-Attends... Si le temps s'est arrêté... ça veut dire qu'on est toujours hier ? réalisa-t-il soudain.

-Le jour Festigris, oui ! hurla Bartholomeo en se levant d'un bond et en lançant sa tasse encore pleine sur Cavendish.

Le Loir esquiva en riant, et la tasse éclata dans l'herbe à quelques mètres de là.

-Mais maintenant que tu es là, il faut qu'on passe au jour Frabieux le plus vite possible ! continua Shanks sans se soucier de l'interruption.

-Au jour Frabieux ! clamèrent les deux autres en levant leurs tasses comme s'ils célébraient quelque chose.

Ace regardait tout ce remue-ménage avec des yeux absents, un peu dépassé par tout ce qui se passait. Cavendish, bien loin d'être le rongeur acerbe qu'il avait rencontré auparavant, était mort de rire en permanence, et Bartholomeo était clairement névrosé et passait d'une humeur à l'autre sans arrêt, complètement hystérique. Il sentait un sérieux mal de tête monter en lui, et grimaça, avant de sursauter quand il s'aperçut que Shanks s'était rapproché jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Je m'intéresse aux choses commençant par la lettre M, dit-il comme s'il s'agissait là d'une annonce d'une importance capitale.

Il s'approcha plus encore et Ace dut se retenir de détourner les yeux, tant ses prunelles noires étaient pénétrantes.

-Sais-tu pourquoi une corneille ressemble à une bouteille ? murmura-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

-... 'mande pardon ?

-À bas les Maudonts Ballis ! s'exclama-t-il soudain, en chœur avec le Loir et le Lièvre.

Ace lui lança un regard entre effroi et incompréhension, et – une fois n'est pas coutume – ce fut Law qui vint à sa rescousse.

-À bas les Maudits Ballons, traduisit-il en passant le bout de son doigt sur le bord de sa tasse. Les Maudits Ballons désignent la Reine Rouge.

-... C'est qui celle-là ?

-La Reine Rouge est la femme qui domine ces terres, et qui contrôle les Cartes, le Bandersnatch et le Jabberwock, accessoirement, sourit le félin.

-Ouais, c'est la grosse méchante, quoi, marmonna Ace. Au fait, z'êtes bien mignons, hein ? Mais... j'le tue comment, moi le Jab-machin ?

-Avec l'Épée Vorpaline, déclara Shanks sur un ton triomphal, avant d'éclater de rire pour une raison que le jeune homme ne chercha pas à comprendre.

-... Une épée ?

-Pas une épée, imbécile ! s'offusqua Cavendish. L'Épée ! La Vorpaline est la seule arme qui puisse l'atteindre !

-... Z'auriez pas un gun, plutôt ? Nan parce que chez moi, les dragons, on s'les fait au bazooka, ça va plus vite...

-Bon, il est temps de passer au massacre et tout ce qui va avec, l'interrompit Shanks sur le ton de la conversation.

Bartholomeo sortit soudain une montre gousset de sa tasse de thé, et l'agita devant lui avec un grand sourire, sourire qui trouva son reflet sur le visage de Shanks quand il comprit ce qui l'agitait.

-Hé ! Hé ! Tic-tac ! Le tic-tac est repartit !

-Toutes ces histoires de massacres sanguinaires, moi, ce n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé, soupira Law en regardant ses griffes. Je préfère jouer en finesse.

-Ooooh... Voyez-vous ça, railla le Chapelier. Le monde entier tombe en ruine, et notre ami le chat n'a pas le cœur à l'ouvrage. C'est triste.

-Ce qui s'est passé ce Jour-Là n'était pas de ma faute, Shanks.

Le sourire de Shanks se figea, et il se leva lentement de son siège pour contourner la table, marchant à pas mesurés vers Law, qui coucha les oreilles en arrière et sortit ses griffes en sentant la menace. Bartholomeo se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, et même Ace sentit la tension grimper de deux crans dans l'air.

-Tu nous as tous abandonnés pour sauver ta peau... vieux mangeur de rats glueux crottant pouilleux baveux puceux churlant slurkeuxPARLANPOULE-*

-Chapelier ! l'arrêta fermement Cavendish comme une mère reprendrait un enfant s'apprêtant à dire une grossièreté.

-Merci..., fit celui-ci d'une voix étranglée en se tournant vers lui.

-Oouuuh... Miaooou..., murmura le Lièvre, le nez dans sa tasse.

-Que se passe-t-il, Chapelier ? susurra le félin. Toi qui étais toujours de si bonne humeur, autrefois. Je te revois encore danser la Gigue-en-Délire pendant des heures sans t'arrêter...

-La quoi ? intervint Ace.

-G-guigue-en-Délire ! s'exclama le Lièvre en tapant sur la table.

-C'est une danse, expliqua Cavendish. Et Shanks ici présent est le plus grand danseur de Gigue-en-Délire de tout le Comté de la Déraison.

-Quand viendra le jour Frabieux, fit le roux en retournant à sa place. Quand la Reine Blanche reprendra le trône... Ce jour-là, je vais Guigue-en-Délirer... comme jamais avant !

Bartholomeo et Cavendish éclatèrent de rire, et Ace eut un léger sourire malgré lui. Shanks avait l'air de vraiment tenir à cette danse, et il se demanda pendant un long moment ce à quoi elle ressemblait... Avant de se souvenir que s'il voulait la voir, il lui faudrait affronter un saurien de cent-vingt tonnes avec une épée en ferraille. Trop facile. Tous les matins au p'tit dèj'.

Il regarda les quatre étranges personnages attablés autour de lui, et soupira. Bon, ils étaient tous fous à lier – oui, même Trafalgar – et il était certain qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Mais ce pays de dingues était sympa, dans l'ensemble... et il commençait à s'y sentir bien, et à l'apprécier.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand un hennissement sonore venant de la forêt l'interrompit. Bartholomeo dressa l'oreille en direction du bruit, et se mit à trembler, apparemment effrayé. Il sauta sur la table et se cacha derrière Law, recroquevillé au milieu des tasses.

-Oh non..., souffla Cavendish. C'est le Valet.

-Ahem... Au revoir, ronronna Trafalgar avant de passer sa queue devant lui et de disparaître, au grand dam du Lièvre.

-Vite ! Bois-ça ! ordonna Shanks à Ace en lui collant une bouteille de verre sur les lèvres.

Il força le liquide transparent qu'elle contenait dans la gorge du jeune homme, qui en avala trois gorgées avant de repousser la main du roux en toussant.

-Ça va pas la tête ?! s'offusqua-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

À peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il se sentit rétrécir. _Oh non, pas encore_ , gémi-t-il intérieurement. La potion Rikiki fit son effet, et il fut bientôt réduit à la taille d'un doigt humain. Shanks le prit dans sa main et le déposa dans une théière à toute vitesse, avant de refermer le couvercle.

-Pas un bruit, marmonna-t-il.

 _No shit, Sherlock_ , grogna le jeune homme en s'asseyant au milieu du récipient, les genoux sous le menton. Il ramena son sac contre lui et ferma les yeux, attentif à ce qui se passait au dehors.

…

…

-Tiens donc, fit Lucci en descendant de cheval. Mon trio de loufoques préféré...

-Vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé ? proposa Cavendish en souriant sous sa moustache.

-Vous êtes en retard pour le _thé_! renchérit Bartholomeo en jetant une tasse au visage du Valet, qui évita le projectile de justesse.

La tasse explosa contre l'armure écarlate d'une Carte, derrière lui, et le Lièvre éclata de rire en se tenant le ventre sur sa chaise, vite rejoint par Cavendish. Lucci leva un doigt menaçant vers eux, avant de renoncer et de contourner la table pour s'approcher de Shanks, qui n'avait cessé d'arborer le même sourire éclatant depuis que le Valet était apparut.

-Nous sommes à la recherche du jeune homme qui se fait appeler Ace, déclara-t-il en enlevant distraitement ses gants de cuir.

-Oh ! s'exclama soudain le Chapelier. En parlant de la reine ! Il y a cette chanson que nous étions en train de chanter pour elle ! _Scintille petite chauve-souris, que fais-tu en ces temps maudits ?_

Ses deux compagnons chantèrent la comptine avec lui, et le Valet s'impatienta. Il fit un geste de la main, et quelques Cartes s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un jeune homme blond avec des oreilles et une queue de chien. Une cicatrice énorme entourait son œil gauche, et il reniflait l'air avec attention, à la recherche de quelque chose. Il fit le tour de la table à pas lent, et s'approcha petit à petit de Shanks.

Lucci passa soudain son bras autour du cou du Chapelier, l'interrompant dans sa chanson, et colla sa bouche à son oreille.

-Je vous préviens... Si vous l'aidez à se cacher, vous perdrez la tête, menaça-t-il avec un sourire méprisant.

-T'arrives trop tard, sourit Shanks. Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai perdue.

Il éclata de rire, vite rejoint par les deux autres, et Lucci le relâcha en grognant, déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à les effrayer. Il se servit une tasse de « thé » à son tour, et la sirota en observant le jeune homme blond fureter à droite à gauche.

-Tous ensemble ! clama le roux. _Tu voles dans la vallée, telle une jolie tasse de thé !_

Le blond aux oreilles de chien s'approcha soudain de lui, et s'accroupit près de sa chaise, le nez tout près de la théière où Ace était caché. Il se mit à grogner sourdement, et Shanks eut un clin d'œil à son adresse, sans se départir de son sourire.

-À bas les Maudonts Ballis, chuchota-t-il.

Le blond cessa de gronder, et le regarda pendant quelques secondes, avant de se rétracter pour s'en aller soudain dans la direction opposée, courant à toute allure comme s'il avait trouvé une piste.

-Dépêchez-vous de suivre le chien ! ordonna le Valet aux Cartes. Et amenez moi Hattori !

Une Carte lui amena son cheval, et il se saisit des rênes avant de se tourner vers les trois autres, toujours assis à table, et occupés à se lancer des morceaux de sucre et de brioche à la tête.

-Vous êtes tous fous à lier ! s'exclama-t-il, énervé de ne pas être prit plus au sérieux.

-Merci beaucoup ! répondit le Lièvre entre deux fous rires.

Le Valet eut un rictus agacé, mais monta à cheval, et galopa à la suite de sa troupe, pressé de quitter les lieux. Shanks soupira de soulagement quand il eut disparut, et ouvrit la théière pour en sortir Ace, toujours tranquillement assit en son milieu.

-C'est pas passé loin, marmonna le jeune homme.

-Heureusement que le chien est l'un des nôtres, autrement tu serais _couic_ , lui dit Cavendish en passant son doigt sur sa gorge.

-Ouais, ben si j'pouvais rester en vie encore quelques années, ça m'arrangerait, marmonna Ace. Bon, et maintenant on fait quoi ?

-M-mieux vaut l'emmener chez la R-Reine Blanche, il y sera en-en sécurité ! intervint le Lièvre, qui parlait tellement vite qu'il en venait à bégayer.

Shanks sourit et enleva son chapeau de paille pour le poser devant Ace.

-En voiture !

-Euuh... Ça c'est pas une voiture, c'est un chapeau... Genre, ça bouge pas, quoi... Tu veux vraiment que je monte là-dessus ?

-Bien sûr ! Nous, on voyage tous à cheval ou en train, mais le mieux, c'est de voyager en chapeau ! Beaucoup plus sympa !

Comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de chercher le pourquoi du comment de la chose, Ace renonça à discuter, et prit place sur le bord du chapeau de paille, s'accrochant à la bande de tissu rouge qui le ceignait. Shanks le souleva pour le mettre sur sa tête, et se tourna vers ses amis.

- _Via Felicia_ à tous ! sourit-il avant de tourner les talons et de se mettre en marche.

Il se baissa juste assez pour laisser passer une tasse en porcelaine au dessus de sa tête, et s'engagea sur un sentier qui traversait la plaine, au milieu des champs et des fleurs. Ace avisa un nuage de fumée grise sur l'une des branches d'un petit arbre, et frissonna lorsque Trafalgar lui fit un sourire en coin, narquois et aguicheur à la fois. Il secoua la tête pour se forcer à se reprendre, et lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau la branche, le félin avait disparut.

-Du coup... On va où ?

-Je t'emmène là où il est écrit que tu dois aller, Ace. À Marmontréal.

* * *

 ***Ouais, bah regardez le film, et essayez de traduire c'qu'il dit ! Vous vous foutrez de moi après ! x)**


End file.
